It was 'Unusual'
by STELLA-955675
Summary: Kai's in serious depression that is holidays are destoryed by his mom but is it true or not?


**It Was 'Unusual'**

That was a usual cold morning like the other winter mornings. But somehow it was unusual as it was Sunday morning. Kai woke up quiet early although he struggled hard to continue his dreams at least till 12'o clock. But he doesn't know why his dreams always take offence at him on a holiday. Anyways, after breakfast, he started thinking what to do and what not to do while listening 'You're Beautiful' by 'James Blunt'. Kai was not up mood to study and the boredom was usual. In the meanwhile, His sister came to his room.

'Kai! Mom is calling you in the kitchen.' Kai looked at her sister angrily on this interruption. 'I have taken my breakfast so why she is calling me now?'

'How can I know/ But she told me to call you in the kitchen.' Under compulsion, making face Kai stood up and went in the kitchen. His mom was busy in making sweet dish for lunch. She glanced at Kai.

"Kai! Hilary isn't coming today. Her father-in-law has died. So, I have to do a lot of work. Your father has invited some of his friends for dinner Please! If you just press your father's clothes?'

"Why dads always invite his friends on a holiday?' Kai made an angry face.

"Now don't make such a bad face,' Mom smiled.

"Hurry up!'

"Ok!'

After pressing the clothes. He returned to his room. What a boring day! Kai thought while going through the Sunday magazine. It was just like usual Sundays.

"Kai! Come here,' Mom sound broke into his thoughts.

"What's up now?' Kai entered the kitchen. "Dear! There's so much mess all around the house and it needs to be cleaned, honey!'

"But why are you getting me in the 'mess', I want to enjoy the holiday but for Hilary's father-in-law it was necessary to die today, it was necessary for dad to invite his friends today and now it's necessary for me to make up for the mess. Why my each and every weekend is destroyed this way.' Kai was really going too ridiculous and rude.

"Kai! If you don't want to help me, you can simple say No. but don't behave like such a jerk,' Mom was really shocked at my rudeness.

"I also wish to spend the week and unusually, not having mess with this stupid work.' Mom's words had proved no effect on my stubbornness.

This time, Kai locked his room from inside and rushed into the blanket. The rest of the day Kai tried to enjoy music. Kai read a few pages of Agatha Cristie's novel. Kai also wrote a few lines to his friend but Kai found none of them interesting. None of them were appealing to him. He was feeling so strange. But Kai didn't know why. Mom sent lunch to him in his bedroom. After lunch, Kai slept and woke up when 'Prayer' was given. Kai came out of his room. Everything was in place. Kai took a peep into kitchen, all the dishes had been washed and everything was clean and tidy. Kai looked for his Mom here and there. She was in the laundry, washing there uniforms for tomorrow. Kai remembered that she had planned to them in the morning but due the arrival of guests, she didn't find time to do so. There was again a strange feeling in my heart.

His sister sat beside him when he was watching T.V. she had blue dress in her hands. She showed it to Kai, 'Kai! Mom has fixed your dress for lunch.'

Kai remembered that he had asked his mom to sew his dress for his friend's birthday party tonight. Kai took his dress from her sister's hands. His mom has really worked hard on it. Kai went to the laundry and said "Thanks' to his Mom. She warned him lightly that he should get ready for the party as it was already late. She didn't mentioned Kai's rude behavior and his disobediences. She was as lovely and affectionate as ever.

Later, in the party, Kai couldn't really enjoy the party and he couldn't ignore the emptiness and hollowness which he felt in his heart. Something in his mind kept pinching him. When he returned home, He saw his mom pressing his uniform for tomorrow. It was a usual scene but he felt something unusual. He felt sympathy for his mom for the first time. He thought that for her there was no weekend, no holiday, no day off. She had to work as usual either it was Saturday or Sunday, but she never uttered a word. She was a working woman and for her weekend was busier since she had to make up for all the mess of the week.

Mom asked Kai about the party in her usual manner. He told her it was fine. Kai felt the emptiness of his accent. Suddenly he broke into tears and hugged his mom; "I am so sorry mom! I was such a jerk whole day. Kai behaved so obstinately and rudely. Please forgive me."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"I knew my son will soon realize this fact that sharing and caring for others is the most unusual happiness and satisfaction in the world.'

Kai closed his eyes placing his head on her shoulder and thought this Sunday was not as usual, after all. It was unusual, as it way going to make the next Sunday unusual and He was looking forward to it.

P.S: So how was it…? I know it wasn't that really good but it was just so… different fic from all others. Sorry if I couldn't write good fics. Flames are allowed and all of you please review thisfic.


End file.
